She Visits Them Every Year
by TheWritingChick
Summary: Just where are Scootaloo's parents and why doesn't she ever talk about them? Sadly the answer to both questions is because they have passed on. Join Scootaloo as she pays her annual visit to the graves of her two parents...and learn a little something about her and her family in the process.


The sun beamed its life-giving rays across the quiet town of Ponyville. It was a truly wonderful day. The kind of day anypony would be found frolicking around with a big smile on their face. Sadly not all of the ponies were happy. One young pegasus was currently dealing with the burden of a heavy heart. Scootaloo looked at the two graves and gently placed some flowers in front of them. She tried her best to fight back the tears. It wasn't generally known that her parents died when she was just starting to grow into a young filly. Every year on their anniversary, Scootaloo would come to visit their graves. She would sit and talk about the things that happened in her life: plans, crushes, friends, and anything awesome Rainbow Dash had done (In Scootaloo's eyes, anything Rainbow Dash did was awesome.) Every year though, it would become more and more difficult to talk to her deceased parents without crying.

"I miss you guys…a lot," sniffed Scootaloo. She did her best to combat the tears, and for the moment she managed to ward them off. Returning her thoughts and her eyes to her parents, she continued, "A lot has changed since you guys left. My wings are getting bigger. Rainbow Dash, ever says they'll soon be big enough for me to start learning to fly. I hope I'll be almost as good a filer as you dad."

Scootaloo moved to properly face the first tombstone. It was gray and had a little rocket blasting off on it. "Dad, you'd like Rainbow Dash. She's one of the most awesome ponies in all of Equestria! I mean, she even has her own fan club. How awesome is that? I'm even the president of it! " she declared harnessing her enthusiasm as best she could. Then like she did during each prior visit, she read the inscription on the headstone. It read:

Here Lies Rocket Blast  
Father, Husband, Son  
Always Loyal

Lowering her head, Scootaloo observed a moment of silence for her father. Then glancing at his grave, she said, "Rainbow Dash may be awesome, but she'll never be as awesome as you. I always loved the tricks you did…and someday when I learn how to fly, I'll learn all those tricks too!"

***

"Scootaloo quick, get over here!" called her father, a much older pegasus with a yellow coat. His brown mane sagged along his neck, while he waited with a wing extended for his daughter to get under. "Come on, we have to get home. The rain is really starting to come down!"

"But I thought you were going to teach me how to fly?" asked a pouting Scootaloo

"I know that I was suppose to teach you but-"

"How will I learn to fly, if you won't teach me?" interrupted Scootaloo as she gave her father a frown.

"I'll teach you, I just don't want you to get sick. That's all."

"I won't!" protested Scootaloo standing proudly. "And I never will!"

"Sure, whatever you say." said her father, humoring her. "Now just get over here before you really do get sick."

Scootaloo giggled and went under her father's extended wing. She looked up at him standing there and asked, "When will you teach how to fly?"

He chuckled at her enthusiasm. "I'll teach you when it stops raining," answered her father. Then he smiled softly at her and said, "I promise."

"Okay daddy, whatever you say," replied Scootaloo giving her father a hug.

He returned her hug and relished having such a wonderful daughter. "Come on now, we'd best get home. Your mother is waiting. We don't want her to worry now…do we?" he asked Scootaloo.

"No dad, we don't," she agreed, knowing how her mother would tend to be.

"Alright, last one there is a rotten egg." said her father as he broke into a slow trot.

"You're on, this time I'll beat you." declared Scootaloo was she broke into a trot.

"In your dreams."

***

"I also have some really cool friends too," beamed Scootaloo the best she could. "My friends Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle are really nice. We've really been trying our best to get our cutie marks! I think we're pretty close to getting them too!" After offering one final moment to her father's resting-place, she moved on.

Scootaloo went to face the second tombstone. It was pink and had rose petals all over it. She had placed some roses in front of it. Feigning a smile, she uttered, "I know roses are your favorite mom. I remember that every birthday you gave me a rose to put in a vase and every year, it always wilted due to my neglect. I'm sorry, I should have taken better care of them," she spoke to her departed mother.

For a moment she felt the tears trying to force their way free again. But the stubborn side of her continued to will them back. Then like her father's grave, Scootaloo looked to the inscription on her mother's headstone. It read:

Rest In Peace Rose Petal  
Wife, Mother, Daughter  
Always Loving

She sighed heavily before finally saying, "I wish you were still alive mom, so you could meet Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. You'd like them, I know you would. Apple Bloom is nice, strong, and caring…just like her big sister Applejack. Sweetie Belle is…well, she's a bit of an airhead, but that makes her awesome, and she doesn't like to admit it she's a bit prissy like her sister is. Don't tell her I said that. No matter what anypony says, we don't get in too much trouble. Well, okay…maybe I lied about that," Scootaloo grinned.

***

Thunder rumbled throughout the house and a very young Scootaloo began crying in fear.

"Shh," uttered her mother, an earth pony with a brown coat and a purple mane. The loving mare did her best to comfort her crying daughter. "Come now, it's only lighting and thunder Scootaloo. Everything is going to be okay. I'm here," said her mother in a soothing voice, "It's just a little thunder, nothing to be afraid of."

Before Scootaloo could say anything, her mother wrapped her in a tight hug, which seemed to ease her crying. Then Scootaloo placed her little hooves around her mother in a tight embrace.

The loving mother nuzzled her cheek against her daughter. "See, it wasn't that bad was it?" she said, reassuring Scootaloo.

"Oh, but mommy, I had a nightmare," remarked Scootaloo looking at her mother with fearful eyes.

"Aww, it's okay. Now tell me, what was it about?" she asked holding her daughter tighter.

"In it, you and dad left, leaving me all alone!" she whimpered starting to cry again, "I was so scared, I didn't know what to do."

"Scootaloo, don't worry, your father and I aren't going anywhere," said her mother in a comforting tone.

"Really?"

"Of course not Scootaloo, me and your father will be here for you. No rain or snow can stop a mother's love for her daughter."

"So why did I have that nightmare?"

"You silly little filly. Everypony gets nightmares now and then, it's just the way we are," explained her mother placing her hoof on Scootaloo's shoulder. She smiled at her daughter and added, "But no matter what, remember - nightmares aren't real, and your father and I will be here when you wake up." Her mother paused for a moment. She hugged her daughter even tighter. "Never forget just how much we love you!"

"I won't mommy. I love you too," replied Scootaloo, nuzzling her cheek along her mother's neck.

***

"I really wish you guys where still here," sniffed Scootaloo, still trying her best to stop the tears, but to no avail. After harnessing every ounce of her might, the tears still came pouring down her cheeks. The dam had burst open and the pain was as real to her as ever. In between sobs she squeaked, "I miss you. I'm sorry for all the things I said. About, how I got mad that dad had to go to work on my birthday and didn't get the chance spend any time with him. I didn't mean to say I hate you, dad you know that."

She had tried her best to stop the sides, but with no avail the tears came faster, and Scootaloo cried harder, "Mom, I'm sorry for all those times I protested on wearing a dress during the holidays, and how I always manged to find a way to break your vase you had in our old house."

Rainbow Dash had been circling around nearby. She flew down to see how the filly was doing, and couldn't help but notice that Scootaloo was crying. Rainbow Dash walked over to the little filly and gently placed a hoof on her shoulder. Softly she said, "I know how you feel."

Scootaloo looked up at Rainbow Dash and said with a sniffle, "Did your parents die too?"

"No," Rainbow said shaking her head. "Well, my dad did. He died trying to stop a terrible storm. It was the same storm that claimed Applejack's parents. That's why I became captain of the weather patrol team, so no pony has to go through the pain that AJ and I went through," explained the normally feisty pegasus in a solemn voice.

"I thought you wanted to be a Wonderbolt?"

"Of course I do, but until then I'm fine with just being in the weather patrol."

Scootaloo stared off blankly into space. Her tears had lessened, but were continuing to fall. "Does it ever go away?" she asked glancing up at Rainbow.

"What?"

"The pain?"

"No." said Rainbow, flatly shaking her head and casting out a sorrowful sigh. "It never does. Well not completely anyway."

"Oh," said Scootaloo slowly hanging her head in mourning for her parents.

"Come on kiddo, I know what will cheer you up!" declared Rainbow Dash, trying to lighten the mood.

"What?"

She smiled at Scootaloo. "How about a sundae at Sugar Cube Corner? I can already see it with your name all over it. My treat!" sang Rainbow.

Scootaloo gave a weak smile in return and replied, "Thanks Rainbow Dash, you're the best."

"And don't you forget it!" she said with a wink.

"Oh, but can I say goodbye first?" asked Scootaloo.

"Take all the time you need," she answered with a smile. Rainbow Dash stood there and looked at the two graves.

For a moment it began making her think about her dad…and just how much she still missed him. It seemed she

was right about what she told Scootaloo. The sorrow never truly goes away. Rainbow began feeling a pain in her heart, quickly followed by the formation of a tear in her left eye. And naturally, Scootaloo just happened to look up in time to see the newly formed tear.

She gave the colorful pegasus a puzzled look. Not wanting anypony to see her that way, Rainbow Dash quickly opted for her usual bravado. "Oh man, I think I'd better take off. All this…uh flower pollen in the air, yeah …it's really making my allergies act up. Darn these watery eyes. Think I need to catch some of that upper air," she remarked to a now confused Scootaloo. "Don't worry kid, I'll meet you at the sweet shop! Go ahead and take your time!" And with that, Rainbow Dash flew off leaving Scootaloo alone.

Taking one last look at their tombstones and wiping away a few lingering tears, Scootaloo said, "Goodbye mom, goodbye dad. I love you!" The filly shed one more tear for them both. Then she turned and galloped toward Sugar Cube Corner. There she would meet up with Rainbow Dash and get that sundae she promised her.

Scootaloo was almost past the graveyard, when she turned back and waved a hoof at her parents' resting-place, "I'll come back, I promise." she mumbled softly as she exited the graveyard and resumed her way to Sugar Cube Corner.


End file.
